A configuration that enables slow forward/backward movement by switching operation without operating a throttle and a clutch so as to facilitate handling operation of a vehicle in a state in which a rider is seated on a seat or gets off the seat in saddled vehicle such as a large-sized motorcycle is known.
In a patent literature 1, in a motorcycle provided with a dual clutch transmission equipped with a first clutch for connecting/disconnecting transmission of driving force by odd-numbered stage gears and a reverse gear and a second clutch for connecting/disconnecting transmission of driving force by even-numbered stage gears, a configuration for enabling slow forward movement in a second gear and slow backward movement in the reverse gear using a shift-up switch and a shift-down switch respectively provided to a handlebar switch is disclosed.